On An Impulse
by mistlove
Summary: It is a simple job. Deliver a serious message to the notorious cloud guardian. And although the message is passed on successfully, the mist guardian tells him a little extra something by accident. T for BL.


NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.  
**Title:** On an Impulse  
**Summary:** It is a simple job. Deliver a serious message to the notorious cloud guardian. And although the message is passed on successfully, the mist guardian tells him a little extra something by accident. T for BL.  
**Author:** mistlove  
**Copyrights:** Plot is mine. Everything else belongs to Viz Media and Amano Akira.  
_ _ _ _ _

The oriental-styled garden is beautiful and lacks nothing Japanese with the exception of Sakura trees. And if you know the owner, that should be no surprise.

A sleek black-haired sits quietly on a bench in the shade of a large Japanese red maple. His eyes are closed and dressed in a loose fitting black yukata, looks rather relaxed and even a little lazy.

A branch crunches under the pressure of a footstep.

The black-haired's delicate eyebrows furrow together, but his eyes stay closed. "... What do you want, Rokudo Mukuro?"

"Oya, oya, you can tell it's me?" an amused male voice replies with a small chuckle. "That's impressive."

"I can tell because of your repulsive mist energy."

His eyelids open to reveal clear, beautiful cobalt eyes. He sits up and narrows them in a glare at the tall indigo-haired man approaching him.

"That's a very self-depreciating way of speaking." Mukuro raises an eyebrow at the black-haired. "You, too, have mist wave energy at your beck and call."

"Not by choice." Hibari stands up and he meets the other's mismatched gaze with a hardened one.

It is silent for a moment.

A wry smile surfaces on his lips. "Kyouya, are you well?"

He can already feel distaste and contempt rise in his throat. "... Don't act so familiar with me, herbivore."

"Ah. Hibari then," he corrects. "Better?"

"Get lost," the black-haired snaps.

The mist guardian takes the harsh words in stride, as usual. Hibari is starting to wonder if the devil actually has the patience of a saint.

"Ku fu fu... we've already known each other for all of nine years." The illusionist waltzes gracefully towards the other, stopping a few feet from him. "Still uncomfortable with intimate name calling?" A handsome chuckle rolls from the mist guardian's mouth. "My, how cute. Still such a child."

He feels his teeth grind together violently as he represses his fervent urge to say a lot of insults in a beautifully colorful language. But Hibari Kyouya is not a man who spouts mindless profanity, at least, not in public. So he keeps his cool.

"Don't associate such disgusting words with me."

"Such a child," he repeats. A sly smile curves his lips now.

A tonfa's glossy metal tip touches Mukuro's chin. It bristles warningly with a fierce cloud aura. "... I don't like the way you treat me like a brat. It irritates... me." He applies some pressure, pushing the other's chin up slightly.

"Ku fu fu fu, you say it 'irritates' you... I feel like there's still something missing." Mukuro takes a sly step away from the tonfa. It follows, persistent. "I believe being 'pissed off'... is a more accurate description of how you're feeling right about now."

"Last I checked, only I know how I really feel." A smirk appears on Hibari's lips. "But I have to say, you're not far from being correct."

"I thought so." Mukuro smiles. "This eye of mine gives me kind of a sixth sense. It's rather nice."

"What business do you have with me?" Hibari lowers his tonfa, the cloud aura dissipating from it.

Mukuro flashes him a pleasant smile, glad to have the tonfa out of the way. "Just dropping by to exchange greetings."

"I don't do pleasantries." The cloud guardian turns on his heel and starts to walk away. "I suppose you don't have anything productive to say. I suggest you get out of my sight before I bite you to death."

"I'm already out of your line of sight," Mukuro says innocently.

Hibari whips back around with a lethal glare, pacing back.

The mist illusionist wonders if he's just stepped on a land mine. He may have just pissed the scariest man on the earth off. Maybe, probably, if the death aura emanating from him wasn't already a big enough hint.

"Okay, I lied." Mukuro backs up a little with a nervous smile, putting his hands up. "I do have something important to tell you."

"After I bite you dead."

The hard metal tip of the tonfa connects with his jaw in a revolting crunch of bones. Mukuro groans as he leaps out of the way to safety. He reaches up and with another sickening crack, readjusts his jaw back into place. He opens and closes his mouth several times, wincing.

The death aura slowly dissipates and the cloud guardian is abruptly serious and calm. "What is it?"

"The conflict with the Gesso family is getting worse." He twirls the locks of indigo hair absently around his elegant fingers. "Sawada Tsunayoshi wants you to come back to aid the family as soon you can, _if _you can."

"_If_?" Hibari repeats, raising a delicate eyebrow at the other. "So he's not ordering me to return?"

"He says he won't press the situation," Mukuro elaborates. "He's requesting you to come back, but he's not forcing you to. You're free to do as you please under the rights of the cloud guardian."

"Interesting." A smirk curves Hibari's lips. "He understands me well. Alright, tell him I'll return to base in two days at the latest."

The illusionist nods.

The cloud guardian runs a hand through his hair. "Do you have any other business with me?"

"I do."

"... Go on."

"I know you're a busy man..." Mukuro fingers the buttons on his jacket idly. "but I suppose a longer conversation with you is not too much to ask?"

Hibari folds his arms, his tone dryly humorous. "Do you ever consider that you're out of line?"

"You _would_ say that." Mukuro laughs quietly before smiling. "Privately, if that's all right."

"This is about as private as it gets." Hibari gestured to the garden surrounding them, completely quiet and empty.

A gloved hand reaches up to scratch his head. "It's hard to argue with you."

"Get to the point."

The indigo-haired glances around, taking in the rich scenery. "Sa... I've been meaning to tell you that you're really Japanese for a... well, _Japanese_." He gives his trademark laugh.

Hibari feels his patience running thin. Unlike the mafia criminal in front of him, he doesn't have the composure of a saint and hardly ever takes Mukuro's mind-fucking sessions in stride. He looks the illusionist over and begins to wonder if the other realizes himself that _he_ is rather _Japanese_ for an _Italian_. But Hibari Kyouya is not that petty, so he keeps that thought to himself.

Mukuro sighs, stretching lazily. "I ever tell you that a devil hides behind that handsome face of yours?"

Surprisingly, Hibari smiles, amused. "And your point is?"

"Oh, you're not going to deny it?" Mukuro raises an eyebrow, surprised.

A low chuckle escapes from Hibari's lips. "Why would I deny what is true?"

"Ku fu fu... how pretentious." He conjures up an illusionary pen and starts to play around with it. "You agree that you're handsome?"

Annoyance is starting to creep onto Hibari's features. "Are you going anywhere with this?"

"I suppose?" The indigo-haired shrugs, a sly smile on his lips. The pen dissolves into mist.

"I don't entertain semantics long."

It is silent for a moment.

Mukuro stands still and stares at the other. He wonders if the cloud guardian has ever looked at himself in the mirror and noticed how elegant, beautiful, and alluring he looks. The picture of power but also of a deep, dark seduction. The features on Hibari's face blended together well and made a handsome face with a subtle hint of femininity. Although he was sure that he was the only person who thought so. And in that instant of admiring his features, the lust takes over.

He suddenly advances on the other and slips behind the black-haired. Catching the other off guard, he slips his arms around Hibari's waist and rests his chin comfortably on his shoulder.

"Rokudo, I'm about to kill you," the other says warningly, a tonfa in both hands. "You better let go before I do."

Mukuro remains silent for a moment. He raises his chin up and whispers something softly into his ear. Hibari's eyes widen before the hint of a light blush appears on his pale cheeks. The two stay stationary in their intimate position for a minute. Mukuro's hand slips innocently through the gap in his yukata, making contact with the other's warm skin. Hibari immediately elbows the illusionist hard in the chest, pulling away.

No words are necessary. Hibari's humiliated but furious glare was enough to tell the mist guardian what he was feeling.

Mukuro looks away, a blush starting to color his own cheeks. "... I just wanted you to know," he says softly, barely above a whisper.

Hibari straightens his yukata up silently, covering up his formerly exposed chest.

"Don't do this to me," Mukuro continues quietly. "You're driving me crazy."

"I could say the same to you," Hibari mutters. "Although not in the sense you seem to be talking about."

He is caught off guard again. The mist guardian captures the cloud guardian's lips gently but is soon demanding attention when the other resists. The gloved hands wind around the other's waist again, gripping more firmly this time.

Hibari knees the other hard in the crotch and shoves him back, a hand hovering over his lips. His cheeks flush a little darker into a more noticeable shade on his face. He doesn't know why the blush is getting worse and why there was even one there in the first place. He isn't sure why he didn't resist sooner either, frozen in place by the other's affectionate actions.

Mukuro kneels on the ground and laughs quietly to himself. "That kiss... leaves me something to be desired." He keeps his gaze lowered onto the ground.

Hibari doesn't reply.

"Tell me, Hibari Kyouya, what defines love?" He covers his right eye with his hand. "What is used to measure how much one cares for another? How do you calculate how much someone loves someone else?"

He isn't sure why he's even bothering to answer. "... Commitment. The time one gives... in caring for the other person."

"As expected, I agree." Mukuro stands up slowly, still wobbly on his feet. His gaze is still on the ground. "... Then how much commitment, how much time... is needed for the other to understand and accept you back?"

"That... is undefined," Hibari hears himself reply. "It could take just a few minutes, it could take a lifetime, and... it could never happen."

"Again, I agree." Mukuro raises his mismatched eyes to lock eyes with the cloud guardian. He paces carefully forward and stops a few feet from the other.

"Answer this, Kyouya." Mukuro reaches out and slips his gloved hand behind Hibari's neck. "How much commitment must I show, how much time must I spend... to make you accept me?"

"Or am I... simply wasting my time?" He bends in slowly, waiting for the other's response.

"... I wonder," Hibari murmurs before their lips meet again.  
_ _ _ _ _

NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.


End file.
